Siempre contigo
by marisa y monyer
Summary: Leonardo siempre ha estado para ayudar a su familia.¿Podrá su familia ayudarlo a el? La muerte proclama la vida del líder, ahora su familia deberá hacerle ver que no está solo
1. Chapter 1

Holis mis chicos he vuelto con una nueva historia. Espero que les agrade. Esta idea nació gracias a que he encontrado muchos fics en donde Leo está enfermo y dije¿y porque yo no tengo uno? Y así fue como se me ocurrió.  
>P.d lamentó si hay horrores de ortografía. Esta historia fue de último minuto.<br>LAS TMNT NO ME PERTECEN, SON DE NICK AHORA

Marisa ...

En la ciudad de Nueva York, en el lugar más desagradable se encontraba viviendo una extraña familia desde hace 5 años.  
>Hamato Yoshi, o Splinter como sus hijos le decían, mutó en una rata gigante y sus hijos eran 4 tortugas mutantes de 5 añitos.<br>Eran la familia más extraña del mundo, pero sin duda alguna la más feliz.  
>Ese día,todo se veía normal. Splinter limpiando la casa y sus hijos jugando, pero no sabían que algo estaba por ocurrir, algo que pondría en peligro la vida del mayor de los quelonios si no tenían cuidado. -Ya niños dejen de pelear- Dijo Splinter al ver a su pequeño Rafael peleando con Donatello por un peluche, ambos tiraban de los brazos del muñeco.<br>-Pero papá. Es mío.-se defendió el de morado.  
>-Eso no es cierto, es mío.- Dijo Rafael.<br>Splinter tomó con cuidado el peluche y lo observó detenidamente, luego comenzó a reír. Sus hijos lo vieron cara de duda (n/a:de esasque te dice WTF)  
>-Me temo que están equivocados hijos. Este muñeco es de Miguel Ángel. Los suyos seguramente están en sus habitaciones.-inmediatamente salieron disparados cuando escucharon el posible lugar dondese podía encontrar sus juguetes.<br>Splinter busco con la mirada a sus demás hijos, Mickey estaba viendo la television, busco con la mirada a su otro hijo. Leonardo está sentado al lado de Mickey, pero parecía que le costaba respirar.  
>-Leonardo,¿te sientes bien?-pregunto preocupado -más o menos papi. No puedo respirar bien.- respondió, su padre al oírlo se acercó para cerciorarse de que no fuera grave.<br>-Vuelve a respirar -le ordenó cuando acercó su oído a su pecho. El niño obedeció, pero no parecía tener algo que le obstruyera en los pulmones -Mmmmm. Tal vez si descansas un poco.- el niño asintió y se levantó de su lugar, pero la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas y tambaleo.  
>-¡LEONARDO! -Grito Splinter al ver a su hijo casi caer al suelo.- ¿Como te sientes?-<br>-Todo da vueltas. Me siento mareado.- Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos para evitar que la habitación girará. Splinter tomó en sus brazos a su hijo y lo arropo con cuidado.  
>A Splinter le procupaba la salud de su hijo. Esperaba que con el descanso se recuperará, pero ese solo fue el comienzo.<br>El resto del día fue normal. Escandalosamente normal. Sus otros 3 hijos peleando por juguetes, por ver quien ganó que juego. Ya saben cosas por las que los niños se pelean.  
>Dadas las 9 de la noche, decidió mnadar a dormir a sus hijos.<br>-Pero no tenemos sueño.- se quejaron Rafa y Donnie. -Aún queremos jugar.-respondió el quelonio más infantil dando brinquitos demostrando que aún tenían energía.  
>-lo sé. Pero deben descansar.- Dijo mientras prácticamente los arrastraba a sus camitas.<br>Los niños suspiraron resignados y dejaron que su padre los acomodara en sus camas.  
>Con sus pequeñitos acomodados, sale de las habitaciones y se dirige a la de su hijo mayor. Lo encuentra durmiendo tranquilamente, o eso parecía. Cerro la puerta y fue al dojo a meditar. Cerro sus ojos y comenzó a meditar. Sentía que casi alcanzaba la iluminación, cuando escucho la puerta del dojo abrirse.<br>Abrió sus ojos para encontrar a su hijo Leonardo que caminaba hacia el, su manita la tenía en su pecho.  
>-Leonardo, hijo ¿que ocurre?- Dijo al tenerlo cerca.<br>-Papi, me duele mi pecho.- a Splinter le aterro escuchar eso.  
>-¿Dónde exactamente?- pregunto, pero su hijo no pudo responder por que cayó al suelo.<br>El maestro se apresuró para socorrer a su hijo, acercó su oído al pecho del quelonio, pero para su mala suerte, el corazón de este no se escuchaba.  
>Rápidamente comenzó con la resucitacion cardio-pulmonar. No podía permitir que su hijo muriera. Habia perdido a su hija y a su esposa, no permitiría que la vida de su hijo se le escapara si podía hacer algo para salvarlo.<br>Pasaron 2 minutos y 45 segundos y noto que su hijo comenzó a respirar. Le tomó el pulso y lo encontró, suspiro aliviado, pero su hijo no despertaba. Decidió llevarlo a su cama para que se recuperará.  
>Aún nervioso tomó en sus brazos el cuerpo inconsiente de Leonardo y lo llevó a su habitación.<br>Lo arropo y acarició su rosotro.  
>-Que susto me diste hijo. Creo que dedo tener cuidado contigo por cualquier cosa. Descansa.- y le beso la frente. Decidió quedarse a vigilar a su hijo, por si acaso. Tomó una silla y comenzó a velar el sueño de su pequeño.<br>En el transcurso de la noche, estaba indeciso sobre si decirle a sus otros hijos sobre el estado de su hermano, pero no quería asustarlos pues eran muy pequeños. Cerca de las 7 de la mañana sus ojos se cerrron.  
>Lentamente Leonardo comenzó a despertar 5 minutos después, se estiró y vio a su padre a su lado.<br>-Papi ¿que pasó? ¿Por que estas aquí?- pregunto despertando a su padre.  
>Splinter al ver a su hijo despierto se alegro mucho.<br>-¿Como te sientes Leonardo?- la pregunta extraño al chico.  
>-Bien.¿que pasó papi?- Splinter se sorprendió al ver que su hijo no recordaba nada de lo que le había pasado. Tal vez al caer se golpeó la cabeza, pensó. -Tuviste una pesadilla, así que vive a velar tu sueño.- el quelonio abrazo a su padre.<br>-Gracias papi. Te quiero mucho.- y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
>-Bueno, es hora de desayunar..- Leonardo se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a despertar a sus hermanos. Splinter sonrió al ver a su hijo bien, pero no se esperaba que su enfermedad se complicará con el paso de los años...<p>

¿Y bien? Quieren que la continúe? Si no díganme para que la quite. Lamento si fue algo corto, pero sólo será este, los demás sin duda alguna serán más largos que este.  
>Espero sus reviews y gracias por leer mis historias. Cuídense mis chicos.<br>Marisa.


	2. Chapter 2

Holis mis chicos. Agradezco mucho su apoyo. No soy experta en el tema, por eso he estado leyendo sobre personas cardíacas. Agradezco mucho su apoyo, y como el público lo pidió. Continuó la historia.

Sin más que comience el show.

...

10 AÑOS DESPUÉS

Los chicos ya salían a defender las calles de Nueva York. Splinter estaba al tanto de la salud de su hijo, pues según amigos de él, podía tratarse de una enfermedad relacionada con el corazón. Pero los años pasaron y no había signos sobre la enfermedad.

Esa tarde estaban en el entrenamiento, eran combates en parejas: Rafa vs Mickey y Donnie vs Leonardo.

La primera pareja su combate era interesante, pero después de unos minutos Rafael logró vencer a Mickey. Llegó el turno de la segunda pareja, en el cual la victoria fue para el líder.

Llegó el turno de enfrentarse los mayores. Ambos eran fuertes y ágiles. Todos observaban la pelea con gran interés. En un momento de la pelea Leonardo derribo a Rafael,pero el contraataco con una patada en el pecho de su adversario.

Leonardo cayó de rodillas,mientras se llevaba la mano a su pecho. Su corazón comenzó a dolerle con ese golpe, más no dijo nada puesto que no quería preocupar a nadie. Trato de levantarse, pero ese condenado dolor se lo impedía. Rafael que no sabía nada sobre la condición de su hermano, lo golpeó y así obtuvo la victoria.

Los menores felicitaban a Rafael, Leonardo se quedó recostado en el suelo mientras trataba de respirar. No noto que Splinter lo observaba con preocupación, después de unos minutos se levantó.

-Leo, no puedo creer que Rafa te venciera.- exclamó asombrado el de naranja.

-Si, esa última parte dejo mucho que desear.-le secundó el de morado.

-Leonardo ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto su padre, todos se extrañaron por la pregunta.

-Si sensei. Es solo que... Me siento un poco cansado. Ayer no dormí bien.-respondió tratando de disimular el dolor.

-No pongas excusas intrépido. Admite que no pudiste contra mi.-presumía el de carmín, Leo solo camino hacia la salida para retirarse, no sin antes hacer la debía reverencia ante su padre. Sus hermanos se miraron confundidos pues su hermano no se iba antes de que su padre diera la orden,generalmente el se quedaba hasta lo ultimo.

Leonardo subió a paso lento las escaleras que conducían a su habitación, el dolor era fuerte y molesto, no le permitía respirar sin contar que no le permitía moverse. Finalmente llegó a la puerta de su recamara, se recostó con mucho cuidado y trato una vez más de respirar profundo, después de unos minutos se quedó dormido.

En la sala de la guarida, Miguel Ángel buscaba su patineta, cansado se sentó en el sofá para tratar de recordar en donde la pudo haber dejado.

Su cerebro casi se quema, pero al final logró recordar que estaba practicando en el barandal de la escalera una nueva acrobacia, todo iba bien hasta que cierto quelonio de bandana roja pasaba por ahí tranquilamente.

Tremente golpe se llevaron los dos,Rafael como pudo se levantó para tratar de matar a Mickey y este salió corriendo por su vida lo más rápido que sus piernas podían. Al final Leonardo le confiscó su patineta por no prevenir el accidente.

Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano mayor.

-Leo.-llamo a la puerta, pero nadie contestó. -Leo.-intento de nuevo, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Lentamente y sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta y entro a la recamara.

Vio a Leonardo acostado boca arriba, busco con la mirada su patineta y la encontró cerca del closet. Fue y la tomó pero cuando estaba por salir, Leonardo se giro y un quejido débil se escuchó en la habitación.

-¿Leo?- pregunto Mickey, se acercó a la cama y pudo notar que su hermano le costaba respirar. Se asustó y salió de la habitación en busca de su sensei.

-Sensei, algo le pasa a Leo. -Dijo al encontrarlo en la cocina. Sus hermanos se acercaron al escuchar las palabras del menor(o como diría yo, querían andar de lorenzos o chismosos, es lo mismo)

-Iré a revisarlo sensei.- contestó Donatello mientras se dirigía al cuarto de su hermano mayor. Splinter esperaba que no fuera algo grave como hace 10 años.

Al llegar el de morado abrió la puerta y encontró al mayor de los quelonios aún en ese estado. Acercó su oído al pecho de su hermano para verificar que algo no obstruyera en sus pulmones.

Leonardo se despertó al sentir el cuerpo de su hermano cerca del suyo.

-Don ¿que haces? -Como pudo se sentó tratando de esconder su dolor.

-Mickey dijo que te pasaba algo. Vine a ver si no estabas enfermo. ¿Te encuentras bien?- Donnie sabía que era una pregunta estúpida, pero era necesaria.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Solo me dolía un poco la cabeza pero ya se me paso.-mintió mientras le sonreía. Su sonrisa parecía sincera pero no lo era en realidad. Donatello no le creyó del todo a su hermano.

-¿Seguro? Si quieres te puedo dar una pastilla para el dolor.-

-No. No es necesario. Ya me siento mejor gracias. -Su hermano no quiso batallar con el y salió de la habitación no sin antes decirle que si lo necesitaba que lo llamará.

Leonardo necesito otros minutos más para regular su respiración. El dolor paso y se sentía mejor. Ahora tenía que bajar para aclarar todo lo sucedido.

Así lo hizo y se encontró a sus 3 hermanos y padre en la sala. Este último lo miraba con preocupación.

-Hijo. Tu hermano nos dijo que te sentías mal.¿estas mejor?- inicio la conversación el roedor.

-Si padre. No era para tanto, sólo fue un dolor de cabeza sin importancia. Nada que un poco de descanso no arreglará.

-¿Seguro intrépido? Porque al finalizar el entrenamiento no te veías muy bien.-explicó el de rojo.

-Y te veías peor cuando entre.- añadió el menor de los 4

-No fue nada. Sólo un dolor de cabeza. No se preocupen.- trataba de sonar convincente. Sonrió en sus adentros cuando vio que sus hermanos se habían tragado el cuento. Pero su padre no estaba del todo seguro, decidió no hacer más preguntas al respecto para no incomodar a su hijo, sin embargo estaría al pendiente de su salud.

Lo que no sabía era que su pesadilla estaba a punto de comenzar...

...

¿Y bien que les pareció? ¿Que rumbo les gustaría que tome la historia?

Espero sus reviews, también acepto ideas. Tengo otras historias en mente.

Sin más nos vemos luego

Marisa


	3. Chapter 3

Holis, lamento la demora, pero estoy haciendo todos los fics desde mi tablet y como no tengo Internet en mi casa, tengo que ir al taller de mis papás y preguntarles si me lo pueden abrir y aveces me dicen que no y tengo que esperarme más tiempo. Agradezco sus comentarios y mientras el público no deje de mandar reviews, yo no dejó de escribir. Ahora me premitire Contestarle sus reviews.

Dragonazabache: gracias por tus palabras, y sobre lo del rumbo de la historia no es que no lo tenga resuelto. Siempre una opinión extra no hace daño. No crees? Saludos...

CRYSTAL VIOLETA: feliz año nuevo para ti también, lamentó que sea un muy atrasado saludo pero ya explique mis motivos. Te agradezco en el alma tus comentarios.

MAGUI BRUNO: Por comentarios como el tuyo, me motivó a seguir con historias que en un principio creía que serían mala idea. Gracias.

EFARRAIZ: Por supuesto que la continuaré. Gracias por tu review.

Ahora sin más.. Que comience el show.

...

Los días pasaron, la salud de Leo mejoró un poco. Ya casi no tenía dolores en el pecho y si los tenía no duraban más de 3 minutos, pero lamentablemente con situaciones como esas, las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen.

La rutina de ese día fue normal para el intrépido líder. Levantarse temprano, hacer los deberes del hogar, la hora del entrenamiento llegó. Durante las prácticas de nuevas katas se le veía a Leonardo concentrado.

Miguel Ángel ejecutaba una kata nueva, comenzó bien pero ya no supo como terminarla.

-Miguel Ángel, debes prestar más atención en clase ¿entendido?-

-Hai sensei. - Respondió mientras tomaba asiento en el tatami.

-Rafael, muéstrame la misma kata que ejecutó Miguel Ángel. - El de rojo se levantó de su lugar, tuvo problemas para controlar su fuerza en esa kata.

-Rafael, debes saber en que momentos usar toda tu fuerza y en cuáles solo un poco.- Le llamó la atención su padre.

-Hai sensei. -respondió.

-Tu turno Donatello. - El mencionado hizo lo mismo que sus otros hermanos, su problema fue que como tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza, no hacia los movimientos con la fluidez necesaria.

-Donatello debes ser más seguro de ti mismo, además no sie pre puedes estar aquí arriba.- señaló su cabeza. Donnie solo asintió en respuesta. -Leonardo, tu turno.-

Leonardo se levantó de su lugar.

-Veamos como le va al conse.- comentó Rafa provocando unas risitas de los menores, Leo escuchó su comentario pero prefirió no hacerle caso.

Cerro sus ojos y comenzó con la ejecución, la fuerza y la fluidez de sus movimientos eran perfectos. Al terminar hizo una reverencia en señal de respeto.

-Muy bien Leonardo. - Lo felicito su padre. -Haz estado excelente. -

-Como siempre.- Susurro Rafa a sus compañeros, quienes asintieron.

Leonardo se levantó, estaba por regresar a su lugar cuando sintió que todo daba vueltas, y por lógica tambaleo un poco mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabeza y cerraba los ojos.

-Leo ¿te sientes bien?- Leo no respondió a la pregunta de Mickey, estaba más ocupado tratando de que el mundo dejará de girar.

-Hijo mío ¿ que tienes?-Splinter se preocupó al escuchar la pregunta del menor de los Hamato y más aún cuando vio que su hijo no se encontraba bien.

Antes de que el quelonio de bandana azul pudiera responder, cayó al suelo ante la mirada atónita de su familia.

-LEONARDO- fue el grito que se escuchó en la casa. Después de que el joven galeno revisará a su hermano mayor, lo llevaron a su recamara para que descansará.

-¿En serio se encuentra bien Donnie? -La preocupación se sentía en la voz de Mickey.

-Si, ahora está dormido. Debemos dejarlo que descanse para que recupere sus fuerzas.- explicó a su hermanito.

-¿Que creen que haya ocasionado su desmayo.?- cuestionó el de rojo.

-La verdad aún no lo se, puede que haya sido el cansancio, el estrés, la mala alimentación. Aunque últimamente Leo ha estado raro.- comentó mientras se llevaba una mano a su mento. ( típica pose de que estas meditando algo XD)

-Cierto, pero ¿que? -Esa era un pregunta sin respuesta para los hermanos, paso el tiempo. Al caer la noche deducieron que su hermano no despertaria hasta el otro día, por lo que no hubo patrullaje nocturno,.

A la mañana siguiente Leonardo despertó como cualquier día normal. Al terminar de alistarse y salir de su habitación se sorprendió de encontrar despiertos a sus hermanos.

-Leo ¿como amaneciste? - El primero en acudir a Leonardo fue Donatello puesto que quería verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

-Bien gracias. -Respondió con una sonrisa.

-Maldición Leo, no nos des esos sustos.- le reclamó Rafael.

-Si hermano, nos asustamos cuando caíste así de repente.- aportó Miguel Ángel.

Leo solo se limitó a sonreír, minutos después Mickey preparó el desayuno mientras tras los chicos ordenaron la mesa.

-¿En que los ayudó?- pregunto al ver que todo ya había sido cubierto.

-Tu hermanito, te vas a sentar aquí y te comeras todo lo que este en tu plato.- ordenó Mickey al sentar en su lugar a su líder.

-Pero...-

-Nada de peros Leonardo Hamato, ayer sufriste un desmayo y es muy probable que se debió a la mala alimentación. - Explicó ahora el genio.

-Mi alimentación no es mala.- se defendió el de añil.

-Con mala no me refiero a que comas puros alimentos chatarra, me refiero en que hay ocasiones que no desayunas ni comes, solo cenas. El que no te alimentes correctamente puede provocarte serios problemas de salud.-

-Leo, no discutas quieres. Ya te pareces a el bodoque.-

-Ahhhhh. De acuerdo, ustedes ganan.- respondió derrotado el joven líder. En ese momento entro el maestro Splinter.

-Buenos días hijos míos.- saludo al entrar a la cocina.

-Buenos días sensei.- contestaron sus hijos.

-Leonardo ¿como te sientes?- pregunto al tomar asiento en la mesa el roedor al lado de su hijo.

-Bien padre, gracias por preguntar. - Todos comenzaron a comer los sagrados alimentos, el desayuno de ese día fue huevos estrellados con tocino. (ahh dios mio tengo hambre ToT) y jugo de naranja para beber.

Splinter de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su hijo, tenía mucho tiempo desde que su hijo casi muere y todo parecía indicar que su enfermedad había vuelto.

El desayuno fue tranquilo. No hubo entrenamiento ese día. Por lo que los chicos tuvieron el resto del día libre para hacer cualquier cosa.

Durante el transcurso de la tarde, los chicos jugaban en la máquina de pinball, o más bien Rafa jugaba mientras los demás lo veían.

-Vamos Rafa, ya casi rompes el récord de Mickey. -Animaba el de morado.

-Vamos Rafa si puedes.- Mickey se incluyó en el equipo de porristas personales del segundo.

Leo veía todo con una sonrisa, estaba a punto de animar junto a sus hermanos menores cuando otro dolor en el pecho se lo impidió.

-No..otra vez..no - Susurro antes de llevarse sus manos a su pecho, los chicos escucharon y vieron cuando Leo se encaminaba hacia el sofá. No les importó el juego y corrieron a ver su estado de salud.

-Intrépido ¿estas bien?-

-Si Rafa. No es nada, solo fue una punzada. Se me pasara en un rato, no se preocupen - habló lo más naturalmente que pudo, lamentablemente sus hermanos le creyeron. Luego de un rato los chicos salieron a la superficie con sus ropas de humanos, diciendo que verían una película en la casa de abril.

El tiempo pasó pero el dolor no cesó, decidió ver la televisión para distraerse un poco.

A unos minutos, el dolor aparentemente cesó.

-Leonardo ¿te gustaría meditar conmigo? - Pregunto el roedor,

-Por supuesto padre.- respondió, al tratar de levantarse el dolor del pecho volvió repentinamente obligándolo a volver a reclinarse en el sofá.

-Hijo, ¿te encuentras bien? -Pregunto angustiado al ver como el rostro de Leonardo se descompuso de dolor.

-No... No.. Puedo.. Respirar... Bien...- contestó muy forzado. Splinter se alarmó pero sabía que perdiendo la calma no lograría nada, se colocó en frente de su hijo y con calma le habló.

-Hijo mío escuchame. Trata de respirar, lento y profundo.-

-No... No... Puedo...- las primeras lágrimas aparecieron en el rostro de su hijo, Splinter sabía que no eso no era buena señal, su hijo comenzaba a desesperarse.

-Leonardo, concéntrate. Respira conmigo. -le ayudaba a su hijo a que controlará su respiración. -Tu concéntrate en mi voz. -Comenzó a golpearlo suavemente en su caparazón aproximadamente 15 cm de su hombro hacia abajo del lado izquierdo.

Los golpes aunque no eran fuertes como para lastimarlo, le dolían cada vez que el puño golpeaba con suavidad su caparazón, sentía un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho, justo donde se encuentra el corazón.

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que hubiera una mejoría. Cuando el peligro paso, el maestro le habló con serenidad a el de añil.

-¿Como te sientes? -

-Mejor. Gracias.-

- Lo mejor sería que duermas una siesta para que te recuperes, hoy tampoco habrá entrenamiento.- Dijo con seriedad. Pero al joven líder no le gustó la idea.

-Con todo el respeto sensei. No puedo seguir pasandome la vida sin entrenar. -

-Es una orden Leonardo.- el tono de voz del roedor obligó a Leonardo a obedecer.

El joven se sentía confundido. Desde que fue elegido líder, Splinter fue más estricto con el, siempre tenía que ser el más fuerte. Tenía que aprender a controlar sus emociones. Mucho tiempo su padre lo hizo entrenar horas y horas. Se grabó cada palabra que su padre le dijo. Si comparamos su mente con la de una computadora, su mente ya estaba con "x" programa, y ahora que su padre repentinamente le cambiará dicho programa lo tenía muy confundido. Pero como todo buen hijo y alumno se dirigió a su cuarto pero no a dormir como su padre le ordenó, sino a entrenar en secreto para así no perder prácticas. El dolor ya había pasado y estaba seguro de que el resto del día ya no lo molestaría.

Splinter vio como su hijo se encaminaba a su habitación, dejo escapar un suspiro. Aún no estaba seguro sobre hablarles lo que ocurría con Leonardo. En su mente aparacio el recuerdo de su hijo de 5 años, en el suelo inconsciente mientras el trataba de reanimar su corazón.

-Eso no pasará.- Dijo en voz baja tratando de alejar ese mal pensamiento. -No perderé a otro de mis hijos. - Dijo decidido. - Solo espero que no pase algo peor.-

El maestro estaba más que decidió a salvar a Leonardo y si para eso tenía que vigilarlo las 24 horas del día lo haría. " solo son dolores" una y otra vez repetía eso en su mente tratando de olvidar lo que ocurrió hace 10 años.

...

Y ese fue el capítulo 3. Déjenme les digo que este capitulo fue basado en la vida real. Para quienes no saben nada sobre mi ( osea los que no son mi hermana Monyer) yo estoy enferma del corazón, mi problema comenzó desde que tenía 5 años. Cierto día me dio un dolor en el pecho, mi mamá me puso a leer para que se me pasara y se me paso en ese momento, pero hubo otras ocasiones que me ocurrió lo mismo. Pasaron los años y ese dolor de repente desapareció. Pero Aproximadamente a los 15 años el dolor volvió. Lo de Leo que no podía respirar bien me paso en mi escuela, me sentía tan mal y no había maestro, así que como pude me comunique con mis papás y les dije que no podía respirar, mi papá por teléfono le dijo a uno de mis amigos que me golpeara así como lo hizo Splinter y aunque no me pegaba duro me dolía en el alma. Después de un rato me calme. Incluso un tiempo tome medicamentos para infartos. Si no entendieron bien la historia, con mucho gusto la puedo explicar con lujo de detalles en el siguiente capítulo.

En la parte donde Leo se compara con una computadora, también es de la vida real. Me base en mi. Mi mamá siempre que ha dicho que a la escuelo voy a estudiar, que no voy a hacer amigos,nunca me dejo ir a viajes de fin de cursos de mis escuelas, no me dejo ir a fiestas o al cine con los pocos amigos que tuve, no me dejo maquillarme porque cuando lo hacía me decía que me veía muy mal, no me dejo hacer muchas cosas, y gracias a que me lo dice desde que tengo memoria, eso se me quedo grabado, y me forge de un carácter serio y tímido. Y ahora me regaña por no tener amigos O.O, por no maquillarme o por no querer usar zapatillas, por no ir a los festivales de mi escuela (aclaró voy a la preparatoria), por no salir con mis amigos o cosas por el estilo.

Por eso siento que me identificó mucho con Leonardo. He dejado de hacer varias cosas y gracias a eso mi carácter es serio. Si me conocieran fuera de esta página se darían cuenta que casi no hablo.

Pero bueno los dejo de fastidiar con mis penas. Creo que los aburrí con mis problemas.

En fin ya saben, como siempre espero sus reviews que son los que me inspiran a seguir, con esto. Lamento si los aburrí o si les arruine la lectura. Les deseo lo mejor.

Atentamente

Marisa


	4. Chapter 4

Hola he vuelto. Antes que nada quiero disculparme si los tuve mucho tiempo en espera. Pero ya les explique mis razones. Les agradezco mucho que sigan mis fics. También agradezco mucho a los que se preocuparon por mi salud. Estoy bien (por el momento) hasta ahora no he tenido otro episodio de dolor, toda la trama de este fic la he basado en mis propias experiencias, excepto las partes de desmayo u otras cosas que después aclarare.

Ahora responderé sus reviews.

WAKAISENSHI: me alegra que te encanten mis fics. Los hago con mucho cariño para ustedes.

CRAZY JAZZY: esque me esta ayudando kiko campos.. Ok no. Gracias por preocuparte por mi, estoy bien. Solo espero que así siga mi salud, hay momentos en los que tengo dolores débiles y otros( como el del capítulo anterior) que son muy fuertes y me desespero y no puedo respirar y etc. No te mareo con mis problemas. Y te tengo una pregunta ¿cuanyos años tienes? Digo si se puede saber. Me alegra que tus padres no fueran tan estrictos como los míos.

DRAGONAZABACHE: No te preocupes que aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Para que no se me desespere.

I LOVE KITTIES TOO : Si yo también espero eso. Tengo algo en mente muy inesperado ( sonríe malvadamente)

MAGUI BRUNO: pero por su pollo que la continuo. Gracias por comentar.

EFARRAIZ :Me alegra ver que hay más personas como yo, siempre me vi como una persona rara, incluso con mis hermanos soy muy distante (excepto con Monyer. Ella y yo somos muy unidas. Soy casi como su mamá, incluso ella me tiene más confianza a mi que todo a nuestra mamá.) y si pues que se le va a hacer. Claro que me gustaría ser tu amiga, no importa que sea por correo. Si gustas mandame una solicitud de amistad en Facebook, me encuentras como Isabel Yerena, solo dime como apareces para aceptarte. Si no puedes dejame tu correo y estamos en contacto. Por cierto te juro, que pensé que eras hombre. Nos ponemos en contacto Erika. Estoy en un grupo de Facebook llamado SOY FAN DE TMNT 2012 Y QUE XD, solo que es cerrado, puedes entrar y luego buscarme ahí.

P.D: Vaya eres de Caracas. Genial... Espero y algún día poder visitarte (claro si te gustan las visitas) Nos vemos.. Cuidate mucho amiga.

Lamento que haya horrores de ortografía, solo que hago esto desde mi tablet y aveces estas cosas no obedecen.

Ahora sin más que comience el show

...

Splinter iba de un lado a otro caminando en círculos en su habitación, si seguía así marcaría el piso.

Aún no sabía si hablarle a sus hijos sobre la salud del mayor, en su mente se formaron muchas preguntas que posiblemente sus hijos le harían.

¿Por que no nos lo dijo antes?,¿Desde cuando Leonardo ha estado así? ¿Que pasaría con el equipo, las rondas, todo? Un suspiro salió de sus labios.

-Creo que ya tome mi decision- Dijo en un susurro, solo esperaba que no pasará algo más grave.

Minutos más tarde los chicos regresaron de casa de Abril, entre ellos comentaban la película.

-Donnie tiene razón, los efectos de la película se veían geniales.- comentó Rafa antes de dar un sorbo a la soda que traía.

-Si, ¿pero que tiene Michael Bay con crear enemigos muy poderosos y matarlos de la forma más tonta?- habló ahora el genio.

-Optimus Prime lo atravesó con su espada. ¿Que más querían?- defendió Miguel Ángel.

-No lo sé. A lo mejor una guerra toda bien mortal.- Dijo Rafael.

-Pero dentro de lo que cabe, el final estuvo bien. Solo que aún no se que le pasa a ese hombre.-

-Donnie ¿que tienes contra Michael Bay? Sus películas son buenas.-

-No niego que son buenas Mickey, es solo que ¿porque destruir medio mundo para salvarlo? Como que no tiene mucho sentido.-

- Donnie no le quites lo interesante a las películas. Rafa dile.-

-Mira genio, yo que tu no me desvivo explicándole al bodoque cosas que ni entiende.- Mickey lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Ya regresaron hijos míos.- todos vieron que el semblante de sensei era preocupado.

-Sensei ¿pasa algo?- pregunto Donatello un tanto temeroso -¿dónde está Leo?- Splinter tardó unos minutos antes de contestar.

-Leonardo está en su habitación descansando. Hoy tampoco habrá entrenamiento ni patrullaje. - Esto último no le agrado al de carmín.

-¿Pero porque?¿Solo porque Leo está durmiendo? No es justo, ultimamente no hemos hecho nada por el. Si yo me la pasara todo el día "descansando...- Splinter molesto interrumpió a su temperamental hijo.

-RAFAEL. Tu hermano no se ha sentido bien estos días. Si tu estuvieras enfermo también se suspenderian las actividades porque son un equipo. - Dio media vuelta y se fue a su recinto.

Los chicos se quedaron pensando las palabras de su padre, en ese momento bajo Leonardo y se fue directo a la cocina. Se le veía agitado, por lo que sus hermanos se preocuparon.

-Leo. ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó Donnie al verlo. El chico asintió con la cabeza.

-Hermano te ves agitado - Leo negó con la cabeza al comentario de Rafa. Después de beber un vaso de agua dijo.

-Chicos estoy bien. -checo que no estuviera su sensei cerca - es solo que estuve entrenando- Dijo en un susurro para asegurarse que su padre no le oyera.

-Pero sensei dijo que no te sentías bien y que estabas durmiendo. - El chico le hizo una Señal a su pecoso hermano para que bajará la voz.

-Eso le hice creer, que iba a mi habitación a dormir. -Los chicos suspiraron, su hermano jamás cambiaría.- y si, me sentí un poco mal en la tarde pero ya pasó. No fue nada.- esto preocupó de nuevo a los quelonios. Su hermano mayor últimamente se venía sintiendo mal, y aunque lo mandaran a descansar el siempre decía que debía entrenar porque el enemigo no te tendría compasión solo por sentirte mal.

-¿Que te paso?- Leo miro con atención a su genio hermano antes de contestar

-Solo fue un dolor. Pero ya pasó. No hay de que preocuparse. -Disimulo una sonrisa, desafortunadamente Rafa y Mickey la vieron sincera, pero Donatello era otra cosa. Su instinto de médico decía que algo más estaba pasando y si su hermano no quería decirle, no estaba dispuesto a esperar que algo malo pasara. Si tenía que amarrar a su hermano mayor con tal de hacerle pruebas para verificar su salud lo haría. Fingió que se había tragado la mentira.

-Bueno Leo. Voy a hablar con sensei.- Leo se puso un poco nervioso, cosa que sus hermanos notaron. -Tengo un mensaje de Abril. - Mickey le miro extrañado.

- ¿Ah si? No recuerdo que...- Donatello en un rápido movimiento le piso el pie para que se callara.- Ahhhhh mi piecito.- Dijo tomándose dicha parte del cuerpo.

Leo miro extrañado el comportamiento de sus hermanos, decidió no darle mucha importancia.

-Mickey ¿que te parece si jugamos video juegos? - Propuso Rafa para aligerar la tensión en el ambiente. El menor miro maravillado a su hermamo temperamental por su idea.

-Si vamos- y Mickey se llevó casi arrastras a Rafael. Donatello y Leonardo se quedaron solos en la cocina,hubo un incómodo silencio entre los dos hermanos, cansado del silencio Leo se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Y como les fue con Abril? -

-Bien. Vimos una película, comimos palomitas, Rafael jugo cartas con Casey. Nada fuera de lo normal. -

-Me alegra que se hayan divertido.- un bostezo salió de la boca de Leo.- Creo que me voy a estado entrenando desde hace rato. Buenas noches Don.- Dijo al salir de la pieza, Donatello vio a Leonardo entrar a su recamara. Cuando vio que cerró la puerta, se dirigió a la habitación de su sensei. Tocó la puerta.

-Adelante.- se escuchó desde el interior, Donatello entro y encontró a su padre meditando.

-Sensei, lamentó molestarlo pero quisiera hablar con usted.- Splinter dejo su posición y puso atención a su hijo.

-¿Que sucede Donatello? - El quelonio no sabía por donde empezar, ni siquiera sabía si su corazonada estaba correcta, por lo que respirando hondo, habló.

-No se si lo ha notado maestro, pero últimamente Leo ha estado muy raro. ¿Usted sabe que sucede? -Splinter guardo silencio un momento antes de contestar.

-Si hijo mío, pero es una historia muy larga.- esto llamo la atención del genio.

-¿A que se refiere?-

-Se que quieres respuestas ahora, pero mañana hablaré contigo y con tus hermanos. Por cierto se que Leonardo habló contigo. ¿Podrías decirme que te dijo?-

-Pues... El nos dijo que en la tarde se sintió un poco mal y que usted lo mando a dormir un poco.- el roedor afirmaba cada palabra con uj movimiento de cabeza.- Pero el en vez de descansar, estuvo entrenando.- Splinter se sorprendió con esto último. No podía creer la poca importancia que Leonardo le daba a su salud, pero por otra parte lo entendía. Desde pequeño, después de que parecía que esa enfermedad no volvería, le repitió hasta el cansancio lo que debía o no hacer. Era normal que en vez de descansar prefiriera entrenar, pero aún así le preocupaba la salud de su hijo.

-Ehhhh sensei. ¿Se encuentra bien?- el llamado de su hijo lo saco de su trance. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que había olvidado por completo que su tercer hijo estaba ahí.

-Si hijo, estoy bien. Mañana hablaremos. - El genio al ver que no obtendría resultados ese día, se resignó a esperar al siguiente.

-Hai sensei. Que descanse - se retiró, dejando muy pensativo al viejo maestro. Tenía que hacer entrar en razón a su hijo mayor. No había nada más importante para el que sus hijos, ahora veía que al querer hacer de Leonardo un ser invencible, solo logró que su hijo muriera por dentro y que ignorara por completo su salud solo por la seguridad de su familia.

MIENTRAS EN LA SALA.

-Entonces ¿mañana hablará con nosotros? - Donnie asintió a la pregunta de Rafa.

-Lo que sea que sensei quiera hablar con nosotros, es malo.- aclaró el genio, sus hermanos lo miraron serios.

-¿Tu que piensas Don?-

-No lo sé Miguel. Creo que quiere hablarnos de Leo.-

-¿Por que lo crees cerebrito?-

-Simple Rafa. Me pregunto por el, y pude notar que se molesto un poco cuando se enteró que Leonardo entrenó en lugar de descansar.- en eso Mickey se acordó.

-Por cierto Donnie.- Rápidamente le piso el pie con fuerza.

-Ahhhhh ¿y eso por? -

-¿Como que por? Por el tremendo pizoton que me diste en la cocina mientras hablábamos con Leo, me dejaste el pie como tamal aplastado.-

-Lamentó eso, pero tenía que hablar con sensei sin que Leo se diera cuenta que hablaría de él.- explicó a su hermanito.

-Está bien, esta te la perdono. Pero para la otra trata de callarme con un método menos doloroso. - En respuesta el genio y el temperamental rieron.

EN LA HABITACIÓN DE LEONARDO

El joven líder caminaba en círculos. Lo tenía muy ansioso y nervioso el hecho de que Donatello hablará con su padre.

-¿Y si Splinter le dice lo que pasó? ¿Y si Donnie le dice a el que entrene?- estas dudas tenían preocupado al de añil. Después de pensar unos segundos. -No puede decirme nada, he hecho lo que me ha pedido. He entrenado hasta el cansancio, he memorizado cada dato del clan... -Hubo de nuevo un silencio -y ¿si eso no es suficiente? ¿Como haré para que vuelva a estar orgulloso de mi? -Comenzó a recordar que durante el episodio de dolor que tuvo en la tarde lloro. -Demonios,me mostré débil ante el,lo he decepcionado de nuevo. Se supone que soy el líder, no debo dejar que nada me perjudique ni mucho menos un dolor. Solo es eso, un simple dolor.- trataba de darse fuerzas el mismo, pero a su mente llegaron las palabras dichas por su padre. Y en todas ellas se podía escuchar "me has decepcionado Leonardo ".

-No importa como, pero haré que mi padre vuelva a estar orgulloso de mi, será mejor que vuelva a entrenar. -Y sin importarle que tan cansado estaba comenzó de nuevo a entrenar.

DE VUELTA EN LA SALA.

-Bueno chicos, mientras son peras o son manzanas. Yo me voy a mi cama. - Rafa se encaminó a su habitación. -Buenas noches chicos.-

-Buenas noches.- contestaron los demás.

Las horas pasaron, eran aproximadamente las 3 de la madrugada. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, excepto la de la habitación del líder.

Leonardo a pesar de estar agotado, no quería decepcionar a su padre por su debilidad. Su cuerpo comenzaba a negar a obedecer sus ordenes.

-Demonios. -Se sentó un momento en el suelo. Vio la hora en el reloj de su mesa de noche.- debo continuar, pero cada vez me cuesta más...- Su respiración era agitada debido al excesivo ejercicio que realizó. Una vez más, la voz que siempre le recriminaba sus errores volvió a su mente. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. - No.- sacudió un poco su cabeza para despertarse. Un objeto brillante en su mesa de noche llamo su atención.- y si...- estaba dispuesto a no deshonrar al clan y no importa como el lo cumpliría. Sin importarle lo que le pasara...

...

¿Y que les pareció? Ahora verán porque escogí este nombre para mi fic. Las cosas se ponen duras y complicadas.

Todos lo que le pasa a Leo, es decir, lo que piensa de ser el mejor y etc. Me base en mi personalidad para hacerlo, ya les había dicho que gracias a mi mamá de que es muy estricta, me hice de un carácter serio y tímido. Pues bien gracias a ella también, no importa como pero si empiezo algo a como de lugar lo termino. Creo que Leo y yo somos muy similares.

Cuídense y espero sus reviews.

Marisa


End file.
